


Catharsis

by NinjaAkali



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU Post 5x09, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaAkali/pseuds/NinjaAkali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's first time back to the subway after escaping Samaritan.</p>
<p>Some light-hearted fluff, where people are happy and bad things don't happen. Canon compliant until the end of 5x09, because Root is mandatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I don't really write very much, but these two mean the world to me, so I felt compelled to do whatever I could to contribute to their survival. There's nothing really new or original here, I just wanted to enjoy some light moments.

Shaw looked around nervously as Root led her into the subway, slowing her stride from their previously brisk pace. Root paused and turned around when she heard Shaw's footsteps becoming tentative, raising an eyebrow. 

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Root asked, her face tinged with a slight hint of concern as she took in Shaw's guardedly neutral expression.

"I just... spent so much time trying not to come back here," Shaw said softly, her mind briefly falling back to her time with Samaritan and the months of mental torture. "In the simulations... they wanted me to bring them here."

"It's okay," Root said, taking a small step towards Shaw and grabbing her hand. "This is real, Sam. It's safe. It's home." Root almost whispered, squeezing her hand reassuringly as she moved even closer to the other woman.

Turning her attention to Root, Shaw seemed to just then notice how close their faces were, swallowing heavily. She stared into Root's eyes, only a few inches away, nodding a moment later.

"Yeah. I know." Shaw replied. Samaritan's simulations had been enough to confuse her brain when she was drugged and dosed with various compounds, but the AI had never been able to perfectly replicate Root's quirky personality, or her unpredictability. It had never been privy to the quiet, private moments they'd had together over the years, hidden from everyone and everything else. It could imitate reality, but it couldn't replicate it perfectly. And, while she couldn't point to a specific example or piece of evidence, Shaw could tell that Root was real. More than knowing it, Shaw could feel it, in a way that Samaritan had never really come close to replicating. Just standing beside her was grounding.

She'd realized it the night before, in the park, the moment Root had pointed her gun at her own head. The unflinching confidence, the readiness to do whatever it took, Samaritan had never gotten the rhythm of it just so. And that was to say nothing of the sheer depth of the feelings Root held for her, the absolute willingness to jump off a bridge with her just so they could hit the ground together. Even Samaritan hadn't imagined Root to be capable of such devotion to anyone except, perhaps, the Machine. 

Their quiet moment was interrupted by the skittering of nails on concrete as an incredibly excited Belgian Malinois came flying across the room to meet the two girls.

"Bear!" Shaw cried out happily, taking a few steps towards her best bud before crouching down and stretching out her arms. He yelped and launched himself at her, licking and nuzzling and jumping into her all at the same time. "Oh, buddy, it's so good to see you!" Shaw said with a huge grin, vigorously returning his affections with hugs and pets of her own.

Root stood back, watching, a content smile forming on her face. She hadn't smiled properly in almost a year, and then Shaw came back to her, and now she couldn't seem to stop. Bear and Shaw both looked as happy as she could remember either of them being, the sight of them filling her with a sense of peace. There had been a weight on her during Shaw's absence, pressing from everywhere, slowly crushing her, and now suddenly she could breathe again. The relief was so intense it made her light-headed.

"Welcome home," Root said softly, blinking rapidly to keep her eyes dry. 

Shaw looked up at her, and they locked eyes for a moment, Root flashing her a soft smile. Shaw gave a small nod, standing up and giving Bear's fur one last playful ruffle.

"Thanks," Shaw said. She felt like she should say something further, but she'd never been good with words to begin with, and her time with Samaritan certainly hadn't made her any more chatty.

Once Bear had finished reacquainting himself with Shaw he turned his attention to Root, welcoming his other visitor (though with less enthusiasm, understandably).

"You and Bear got close?" Shaw asked curiously, noticing how affectionate Root was being with him, and Bear in return to her.

"Well, we both missed you more than anything," Root said in her playful doggie voice, giving him a vigorous rub on the head. "So we formed a bit of a bond over that," she finished with a smile. Bear tilted his head to the side and stared up at Shaw, before burying his snout in Root's palm and sniffing loudly.

"Besides," Root continued, smiling as she slowly pet his muzzle. "Someone had to make sure that he got his favourite chew bones, and Harold's taste in dog treats is just _appalling_." Root said dramatically. "Isn't that right?" she asked down at the dog, giving him a few more affectionate pats. Pausing for a moment, Root spoke more quietly. "And I knew you'd be angry when you got back if he wasn't properly cared for."

Shaw nodded, and even shot Root a small smile. "Thanks," she said, swallowing, touched by the depths of Root's loyalty. 

"Looks like you guys changed a few things," Shaw said a beat later, not wanting to draw out the moment. As they slowly walked into the subway, the operative's head swivelled back and forth, taking in all the differences between now and the last time she'd walked into the dusty old place. Some things she wasn't even sure if they had changed or not. It felt like a lifetime ago that Root had drugged her and dragged her comatose ass down there, and Shaw pointedly ignored the bout of nostalgia that the thought inspired in her.

Root shrugged. "Made a few changes. Moved some stuff down here. The world isn't very safe these days," she explained, her voice taking on the tone of idle chit-chat.

Shaw nodded. "Don't need to tell me that," she said lightly.

Continuing to casually stroll around the subway, Shaw paused in front of Root's makeshift bedroom, taking in the gaudy monstrosity.

"Your room, I take it," Shaw said with disdain, shaking her head in mild disbelief. "Where the hell'd you learn to decorate?"

Root laughed quietly. "I'll give you a tour of my bedroom later, Sameen," she purred, a familiar, flirty smirk suddenly on her face. "The boys will be here soon, though..." she trailed off as her smirk grew larger. "Unless... you want to get caught?" she asked mischievously, as though it was in some way an acceptable idea.

Shaw shook her head 'no', not at all liking the idea of being caught in Root's bed, but she took a step forward into Root's personal space. "How soon?" she asked, eyes slowly travelling from Root's large brown eyes to her lips, smirking when the hacker's tongue darted out to wet them.

Root didn't know for sure, but she wasn't one for passing up opportunity when it knocked, so she closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her lips to Shaw's. Wrapping her arms around Shaw's waist, Root pulled them together tightly, suddenly desperate to feel the heat of Shaw's skin against her own. Shaw responded in kind as one hand tangled in Root's silky soft hair, pressing their lips together more fiercely, her other hand finding its way to the taller woman's back.

Root's tongue found its way into Shaw's mouth, and a soft, low moan soon followed. Shaw's tongue immediately began to wrestle hers for dominance, and one of Root's hands began to explore, hungry just to feel Sameen's body under her touch. Her other arm pulled more tightly around Shaw's waist, and both girls had some of the breath driven out of them, but their mouths didn't separate, and their tongues continued their slippery play-fighting. 

This time it was Shaw who moaned as she felt Root's fingers grabbing at her ass, long digits sinking into denim and flesh. A firm squeeze by anyone else's standards, though for them it was just a playful, almost gentle grope. Shaw responded with a sharp tug on Root's hair, and Root's head tilted back, exposing her neck to the shorter woman. Shaw moaned again as she leaned in, pressing her lips to Root's skin, kissing her in the corner of her jaw and neck. Gentle nips and bites soon followed, and then some not-so-gentle sucking, and Root was left whining in delight, bringing a hand up to Shaw's head to pull her in more tightly.

The sound of footsteps on concrete began to echo through the large room, and the two girls almost flew apart as they separated. Shaw coughed and straightened her hair, doing her best to pretend that nothing had been happening, and Root only watched her, amused.

"We'll finish up here later," Root murmured down to Shaw before making her way over towards the new arrivals.

Shaw watched her go for a moment, though her eyes soon found their way to Root's ass, so she shook her head and re-focused on Bear. Leaning down towards him, she wrapped her arms around his lean body, giving him a hug as she pressed her lips to the top of his head in a gentle kiss. The embrace lasted a long time, at least for Shaw, but she felt herself burning with affection for the loyal dog, even more so than usual.

"Thanks for lookin' after her, buddy," Shaw spoke softly into his fur, tightening her hug, her eyes once again on Root as the hacker made her way across the subway.

Bear whined with what Shaw decided was a "you're welcome" and she released her firm embrace after several more moments. She patted the top of his head as she stood up, fetching his bowl to fill it with kibble before making her way over to the rest of the gang.

"Pizza, huh?" Shaw said by way of greeting to Fusco and Reese.

"And beer," John returned her greeting. 

"Or Pepsi," Fusco said sullenly, indicating to the large bottled beverage he had brought with him. 

"No thanks Lionel, all yours," Shaw replied before turning her attention to the pizzas. There were three, she was pleased to see, and she quickly checked to make sure that none of them were vegetarian. There was a pepperoni, and a meat lover's, both of which quickly had her mouth watering. The third pizza was some mess with feta cheese and too many vegetables, so she quickly appropriated the two good pizzas for herself before grabbing a beer.

"Finch coming by?" Shaw asked as she settled down into a seat, the two large pizzas in her lap.

"He mentioned he'd be stopping by soon, and not to wait up for him," John replied.

"Fine by me," Shaw said, opening the top pizza and grabbing a slice.

Root almost giggled. "Sweetie, you know how much I love your appetite, but isn't that a bit much?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Fusco complained, "who said you got first dibs anyways? I'm the one who paid for 'em!"

"Well, Lionel," Shaw began dangerously, "I haven't eaten a proper meal in about a year, and my cover is still blown which means I have to stay hidden down here, so if you really want to get between me and the only decent bit of food in this damn place, go ahead," she said, eyes daring him to try anything.

"Jeez, forget I asked," he said with a shake of his head. "Glad to see you haven't changed," he added a moment later, smiling as he said it. 

Shaw smiled back, genuinely, but she couldn't bite back her snark. "And I'm sorry to see you haven't, Lionel. Is that the same ratty old tie you wore to the stock exchange?"

"Yeah, yeah," Fusco grinned. He really had missed her, though he knew better than to actually say so after the incident under the bridge that morning, where he'd tried to hug her. That hadn't gone over so well.

 

_The morning sun had been illuminating Shaw's hair when everyone first saw her again. Root was sporting the most genuine smile she'd ever worn, but everyone else had been shocked. They'd stared at her as though she were a ghost, or a hallucination, but each step towards them made her seem more real, until she was finally, really there, with them again. A moment had passed, and then they'd all welcomed her back._

_Reese had known better, of course. He'd said nothing, just staring at her with his intense gaze. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he'd nodded at her. Shaw had nodded back, forgiving him when he let his hand rest on her shoulder for a few seconds too long, though she'd been forced to roll her eyes and shrug his hand off when he gave her a contented squeeze. He'd smirked at that, and Shaw hadn't been able to stop herself from returning his smile._

_"Good to have you back," he'd finally said, and then that was that._

_Harold had been similarly brief, and he'd had the good sense to maintain a professional distance, though Shaw had been able to see in his eyes how happy he was to see her alive and well._

_Fusco, though, had went in for the hug. _Idiot_. Shaw had shoved him back immediately, almost hard enough to send him on his ass, and he'd had to settle for an awkward handshake._

_In the end they had managed to simply spend a long, quiet moment together, much to Shaw's enjoyment. There was no need for grand gestures and flowery words. Just silently sharing the New York morning with the people she cared about had been enough, all of them enjoying the feeling of being whole again, in one way or another._

_The moment had passed, and someone had suggested food and drinks after work before they turned one by one to return to their day jobs._

 

They'd picked good pizza, at least – Shaw was half way through her second slice already before John had even cracked his beer. Fusco had just begun to fill his mouth with cheesy, melty goodness, and Root had sat down too close to Shaw, apparently content to just watch Sameen go to town on several slices of pizza instead of feeding herself. Shaw glared at Root, and considered telling her to stay on her side of the damn bench because it was small enough anyways. Words coming out meant no pizza going in though, and she decided she could suffer Root's presence for the sake of some greasy food. Besides, Root had been pretending to not understand the concept of 'personal space' for as long as Shaw could remember, and she doubted she'd make any headway in that area any time soon, what with how affectionate and clingy Root had been since her return.

"That was supposed to be a few days worth of food, Shaw," Reese said to her when she'd finished her third slice (him and Fusco were still on their first). Shaw shrugged before taking a long drink of her cold beer, head tilted back. Root almost purred as she watched Shaw's throat swallowing, and she leaned in even closer, which forced Shaw to glare at her. Root only smiled happily at her annoyance, as usual, then reached for Shaw's lap to grab a piece of the pepperoni pizza, smirking as she took a bite.

"Hey!" Fusco cried at Shaw. "What, you're too good for us, but she gets a slice of the good stuff?"

"Girlfriend's privilege, Lionel," Root simpered, wrapping her arms around Shaw's free arm and laying against her side, head on her shoulder, nibbling at the pizza.

"We're not girlfriends," Shaw grumbled, giving a halfhearted shrug that did nothing to dislodge Root.

"Then why do you share your food with me, Sameen?" Root purred before taking a large bite of her pizza.

"She's got a point, Shaw," John teased. "Remember that stake-out where you almost killed me for eating your peanut butter cup?" he reminisced fondly. 

"Yeah, or that time you almost threw me outta the car because you didn't like the way I was eyeing your sandwich?" Fusco chimed in helpfully.

"For eating my _last_ peanut butter cup," Shaw clarified with a growl, pointing at John, before turning her attention to Fusco. "And you were panting worse than Bear does when I cook steak," she said, gesturing angrily at Fusco. "And we're not girlfriends, you just refuse to eat properly, so _someone_ has to make sure your scrawny ass doesn't waste away." She finished her tirade with a huff, her attention turned to Root.

Root looked ready to melt, her eyes full of adoration. "You share your food AND you look after me. You're the sweetest girlfriend ever, Sam!" 

"Root-" Shaw began, but was promptly cut off.

"And I love how much you appreciate my ass," Root purred, going from happy to flirty in an instant.

"Hey, get a room! Glasses will be here soon and he'll have a stroke if he walks in and hears that." Fusco complained loudly.

"This is my room, Fusco," Shaw said.

"Walk in and hear what, detective?" Harold said, having chose that moment to make his entrance. 

"Just the usual, Thelma and Louise are makin' eyes at each other," he grumbled in reply. "We are trying to eat here, you know," he said after a beat, addressing the two ladies.

"I am not-" Shaw tried to protest.

"It's okay, sweetie," Root cut her off again. "Everyone here accepts us for who we are, you don't have to pretend," she murmured, lips far too close to Shaw's.

"Whatever," Shaw gave up with a shake of her head. Consuming more pizza was most definitely a better use of her time than this stupid argument. And if the corners of her mouth tugged upwards in a small smile, it was definitely because the pizza tasted really good, and not because she'd missed these idiots.

"Is that Mediterranean?" Finch asked, the pizza capturing his attention, and he quickly moved over to grab a slice, accepting the beer John handed him with a "thank you".

"Never took you for a beer and pizza type, Finch," Shaw said as he sat down to enjoy his food.

"He's just happy to see you," Root cooed into her ear.

"Indeed. We would be remiss not to properly celebrate the occasion. Welcome back, Miss Shaw. We all missed you very much," Harold said.

"Yeah, sure," Shaw replied with a shrug. She did appreciate his words, but that didn't mean she was going to sit there and pow-wow with them about feelings.

"To Shaw," John announced, raising his beer in toast. "It's good to have you home."

Everyone echoed their agreement, raising their drinks.

"Fuck's sake," Shaw grumbled to herself with an annoyed shake of the head, clearly put out. She appreciated being welcomed back and all, but a _toast_?

Root was completely unable to resist planting a kiss on Shaw's grumpy cheek, smiling widely at the resulting tortured sigh.

Shaw endured the revelry for more than an hour, until all they had was warm beer and cold pizza and no one was hungry anyways. She shooed everyone out of the subway quickly once they'd decided to leave, not wanting to endure some heart-felt goodbye crap.

"That was nice," Root said after a few moments of silence, smiling happily at Shaw. "But I'm glad to have you all to myself again," she added, smile turning to a smirk.

Shaw rolled her eyes (more because she knew it amused Root than because she was annoyed). "Honestly, Root, and I hate myself for saying this, but I'm kinda tired," she said after a beat.

Root laughed. "That makes two of us." 

Neither of them had slept since the morning before. After reuniting last night in the park they hadn't been interested in wasting time on sleep. And besides that, Root had wanted Sameen all to herself for a bit, so the night had passed pretty fast. Then they'd met everyone at the bridge, which had been early, so they were both running on coffee for most of the day.

"I just like being alone with you," Root continued, "even if it's not for sex."

Shaw looked at her for a second, then nodded. "I know you do, Root."

Root paused, slightly taken aback. She'd expected an eye roll, at the very least. 

"And what about you, Sameen?" Root asked, recovering enough to smirk confidently and step forwards into Shaw's personal space. 

Shaw rolled her eyes on reflex, but she didn't shy away. She wanted to say something, but none of the words in her mind sounded right at all, so she wrapped her arms around Root's neck and waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Root gasped into Shaw's mouth, surprised, but quickly melted into the kiss, enjoying the soft heat of Shaw's lips. She nipped at Shaw's lip several times, eventually earning a moan from the short Persian. After a few more moments they separated, not wanting things to get too heated, and Shaw took a step back.

"You know I don't talk about that crap," Shaw said after a few seconds of silence, turning away grumpily.

"I don't need you to talk about it, Sam," Root smiled, leaning into her and planting a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "Actions speak louder than words, you know. Yours in particular," Root said, swallowing heavily. She still wasn't sure how to handle what Shaw had said, about killing herself in the simulations over and over so that she wouldn't hurt Root. She'd known for a while that Shaw had felt _something_ for her, but even she had underestimated the depth of Shaw's feelings. Or maybe she'd just never dared to hope, never thought that someone like her could get so lucky.

"I am going to tease you about it though," Root said with a smirk. "All the time," she added in delight.

Shaw rolled her eyes, but she had to bite back a smirk of her own. She wouldn't have it any other way, to be honest, though she'd never admit that to Root. 

Of course, she'd never had to admit anything to Root, because the infuriating pain-in-her-ass always seemed to know anyways. And judging by the sickening look on the hacker's face, this time was no different.

"I'm going to take a shower." Shaw decided, already walking towards the washroom before she finished speaking.

"Need someone to wash your back?" Root called to her, more playful than seductive.

"We still have that crappy shower from when I was here last time?" Shaw asked, pausing to look back at Root.

"Yes, but-" Root started, but Shaw was having none of it.

"Then we couldn't have sex in that thing if we tried. So forget it." She said, turning back to the bathroom.

"Sounds like a challenge, Sameen," Root couldn't help but call after her, though she had to agree that the shower was a bit inadequate for what she'd like to do. Shaw closed the bathroom door behind her without a response, and Root went to fetch her a clean change of clothes.

Fifteen minutes later Shaw turned the shower off. Fed, watered, and now refreshed, she stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in towels. She was almost feeling back to normal, and it was nice. 

"Sorry, sweetie," Root said to her, approaching with a handful of clothes, "but you're going to have to borrow mine for now."

Shaw grunted in thanks, or annoyance maybe. "You take all my stuff to the thrift store or something?" she said, dropping her towel and stepping into the clothing Root had provided. Root, of course, did not avert her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting you, so I didn't have time to do your laundry," Root explained. The scent of Sameen on a couple of her old shirts was all she'd had left once they'd lost her at the stock exchange, so Root had never been able to bring herself to wash her old stuff, but she didn't feel the need to tell Shaw that.

"And we kind of had to raid your weapons cache," Root apologized a moment later, changing the subject.

Shaw just shrugged. As much as it pissed her off to have other people handling her weapons, they were in the middle of a war, and they couldn't let resources go to waste over some stupid sentimental BS. "You woulda been idiots not to," Shaw finally said.

"Well, we also have access to Elias' resources, so I'm sure we can get you back on your feet in no time," Root said happily. Shaw eyed her, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"He has a really nice sniper rifle that I know you'd just _love_ ," Root added with a grin, and Shaw nodded.

"Sounds good," the operative said. "Let's sort that out tomorrow, though. I'm beat."

"Mmm..." Root purred. "We've got your old cot, if you'd like, but my bed is quite a lot comfier," she said with only the tiniest hint of mischief in her voice.

Shaw strode over to Root's room, examining it more closely this time. "Not much room for two people," She said as her eyes scanned the room.

"Nice and cozy," Root breathed softly into Shaw's ear, almost making her jump. She hadn't noticed Root had gotten so close. "Just the way I like it," Root added even more softly, her arms wrapping around Shaw's waist to pull them tightly together.

Shaw sighed in a show of annoyance, though she had to admit, the thought of waking up to Root was a pleasant one, especially after all she'd been through.

Root, sensing Shaw's discomfort, took a step back. "Or I could take the cot," she said uncertainly. "If you'd like the space."

Root moved to take another step away, but Shaw grabbed her wrist, preventing her from escaping. "Had enough space," she grunted. "I want you to be there when I wake up." Shaw's gaze dropped to the floor, avoiding Root's at all costs after such an embarrassing admission, and Root's face lit up with a smile.

"Anything for you, Sameen," she whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Shaw's lips. Her fingers began to work the button of Shaw's pants, eventually undoing it as their lips separated. Quickly liberating herself from her own pants, Root climbed into her bed, scooting over to the side and pulling the covers down to offer Shaw a place.

Shaw stepped out of her pants and climbed into bed without a word, laying down on her back. She was wearing panties and one of Root's stupid t-shirts, and she wanted to complain about it, but she could hardly blame Root for not being concerned with her laundry while she was gone. Instead she tried to relax, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Root was on her side, facing Shaw, staring at her in wonderment. They were both silent for a long time, listening to the other breathe, deep in thought. 

"I missed you," Root finally broke the silence, her hand squirming under the covers to grab Shaw's as she spoke. Shaw took another deep breath, breathing in the scent of Root. Another thing Samaritan had never gotten right, the scent of Root from the sheets and pillow and all around her was quite relaxing, grounding her to reality.

Shaw nodded. "I know, Root," she said, staring straight up at the ceiling. "I thought about you a lot," she added a moment later, and Root gave her hand a gentle squeeze in response. "I got the message you sent," Shaw continued, and this time she was the one to squeeze Root's hand. "I wouldn't have made it without you," she finished quietly.

"Good thing you're stuck with me then, huh?" Root asked with a shaky laugh, blinking rapidly.

An amused puff of air left Shaw's lips. "Even when they tortured me you were always there. They tried to use you to get information from me."

Root swallowed, her eyes dropping as her delicate fingers slowly pet and stroked at Shaw's hand. "I'm sorry," Root whispered in reply after a few short moments.

"Don't be," Shaw said, a tiny smirk forming on her face. Root looked at her questioningly, her fingers stilling their idle movements.

"You got in my head a long time before they ever could," Shaw explained after a moment, and Root exhaled softly as some of the worry left her face. "Never could get you out," Shaw continued, matter-of-factly, staring up at the ceiling. "It used to drive me crazy, for a long time," she said, shifting uncomfortably against the mattress. "And then it was the only thing that kept me sane." She paused to swallow as Root grabbed her hand and began petting her fingers with her thumb. "Funny how things work out," she finished lamely, finally tilting her head to look at Root's face.

Shaw mentally cursed herself when she saw the pained yet adoring look Root was giving her. She'd managed to stumble into another overly emotional situation, and though she'd promised herself during her captivity that she'd be more honest with Root if she survived, she was still no good at talking about her feelings.

"That's so sweet," Root cooed, eyes watery. "You're so adorable, Sameen, I could just eat you up." The hacker laid it on thick, covertly snuggling closer to Shaw as she spoke. 

Shaw sighed. "I'd forgotten how big of a pain in my ass you can be."

Root smirked. "I could give you a spanking you'll never forget..." she purred suggestively. Shaw's breath hitched the tiniest amount, and her eyes burned into Root's, and Root, of course, noticed. Shaw hated the way Root could stare into her eyes and pick her apart like that, reading her like a book. And yet she couldn't look away, couldn't seem to ever deny Root access to her secrets. Always baring herself to the other woman when Root's eyes went searching, never shying away.

"Not tonight," Shaw finally growled, but Root's joy was not deterred. 

"That's a yes for tomorrow, then," she said, eager and playful, and Shaw rolled over onto her stomach with a sigh, away from Root.

"Goodnight, Root," she grumbled tiredly.

"Goodnight, Sameen," Root replied softly, snuggling a bit closer. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up," she said with a comforting squeeze to Shaw's hand.

Shaw slowly drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her face. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she was actually looking forward to the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a big shout-out to all the kickass authors who gave us some great Shoot fics these last few weeks. You all made me feel about a million times better, and I appreciate that more than I can say. As sad as I am at the way things turned out, I don't feel too bad about it anymore, because I know Shoot will live on in the capable hands of this awesome community.


End file.
